This invention relates to a temporary supporting structure for a wall, and more particularly to a device for temporarily supporting a masonry wall in an upright position on a concrete foundation or the like during construction of a building.
During construction of a building there is a risk that a wall higher than approximately 10 feet, for example, may fall down or be blown down unless a temporary support is provided until such time as the roof is constructed for permanent support of the wall. Some building codes actually require temporary support for walls higher than 10 feet. Temporary supporting structures for a wall are particularly useful for a 16 foot to 24 foot wall.
One prior art system for temporarily bracing a masonry wall utilizes a rigid vertical cantilever beam connected to rigid diagonal braces and a horizontal strut. The principal disadvantage of the described prior art system is that it is relatively heavy, bulky, and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, it is tedious and time-consuming to set up and take down.
Another prior art bracing system that unsuccessfully attempts to solve this problem, utilizes a series of steel cables equipment with turn buckles. The cables are placed over the wall and anchored to the ground on opposite sides of the wall so that the cable is firmly pressed against the top of the wall. Unfortunately, soil conditions often prevent adequate anchorage, and the wall will sometimes slip or sway relative to the cable.